


So Cool

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, SommelierShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: Burgundy threw back a swig of the red, sugary liquid in her glass. The violent movement was more about anger than thirst. She set down the half-empty glass on the bar. “That Cilan just thinks he’s so cool, doesn’t he?” she railed bitterly.
Relationships: Cabernet | Burgundy/Dent | Cilan
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 1





	So Cool

Burgundy threw back a swig of the red, sugary liquid in her glass. The violent movement was more about anger than thirst. She set down the half-empty glass on the bar. “That Cilan just thinks he’s so cool, doesn’t he?” she railed bitterly.

Georgia raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her own beverage. To put it mildly, she found Burgundy’s behavior a little melodramatic. First of all, they were at a juice bar. No need to toss back grape juice like it’s something alcoholic. Next thing she knew Burgundy would probably trick herself into thinking she was drunk…

But that oenophile-envy wasn’t the end of the ridiculousness. “Does he even?” Georgia countered sharply.

“Tu plaisantes!” Burgundy scoffed, breaking out the French for no reason that Georgia could see other than ego. “Of course he does!”

“Nah,” Burgundy said, shaking her head and taking another sip, glad at least that Burgundy was paying for drinks, “it seems more like _you’re_ the one who thinks that.”


End file.
